


Why Don't You Take My Heart (And Call It Home)

by Doodsxd



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Back to Earth, Boundary Issues, Getting Together, Jealousy, Living Like Humans, Living Together, Loki works at a record store, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Tenderness, Thor is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: “You’re totally a Rachel,” Thor snagged Loki’s popcorn from the bowl on his lap, throwing himself by Loki’s side. It was nighttime, and he was in sweats, because he had to work, unlike his darling adoptive brother, who had a billionaire on his side paying for every table he broke in a fit of rage over a game of cards.“Am not.” Loki protested, too tired, too small, too human. He leaned on Thor’s arm. He smelled of sweat and beer, but the green-eyed god was simply too tired to complain.“Are too.” Thor’s laughter rumbled from his chest. Underneath the TV’s light on the otherwise dark apartment, Thor looked ethereal and mundane, godly and so very human, like only things on Midgard could ever be.Timely and timeless. There and nowhere, all at once.Loki sighed, shut his eyes. Fell asleep to the cadence of Thor’s breath.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Mentions of Loki/Original Character, mentions of Jane Foster/Thor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Why Don't You Take My Heart (And Call It Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liquidsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky/gifts).



> Hello!  
> Name of the fic from "Call It Home" by Alt Bloom.  
> This fanfiction came from a prompt exchange (since we're at home doing nothing) by liquidsky. She wanted:  
> 1\. Romance  
> 2\. Thorki  
> 3\. Adapting to life on Earth  
> 4\. Bed sharing  
> 5\. Waiting on supermarket line  
> 6\. Emo 2000's Loki look  
> 7\. Rating R  
> And another friend of ours added that there should also be a feature of them comparing themselves to Friends' characters, so.   
> I hope you enjoy!

I.

Asgard was dead, broken by their own doing. Odin dead, Frigga dead, more than half of everyone they knew. And Midgard took them in with open arms, but it wasn’t home. It would never be  _ home _ . 

II.

There was something very beautiful about the contrast. 

In Asgard, everything was placid, beautiful, timeless. Little to fix. Perfect was the norm, and, as every norm, became obfuscated by the everyday commonplace, the routine. It became  _ normal _ , and, as such, not special. 

On Midgard, though… on Earth there was impermanence, the ugly and the beauty, the light and the shadow. One could delve into either of them and find out something to appreciate, a precious kind of marvel that only came with meaning. 

It wasn’t home, but it was  _ new _ , and  _ open _ , unexplored. And Loki was nothing if not curious. 

III. 

“You’re totally a Rachel,” Thor snagged Loki’s popcorn from the bowl on his lap, throwing himself by Loki’s side. It was nighttime, and he was in sweats, because he had to  _ work _ , unlike his darling adoptive brother, who had a billionaire on his side paying for every table he broke in a fit of rage over a game of cards. 

“Am not.” Loki protested, too tired, too small, too  _ human. _ He leaned on Thor’s arm. He smelled of sweat and beer, but the green-eyed god was simply too tired to complain. 

“Are too.” Thor’s laughter rumbled from his chest. Underneath the TV’s light on the otherwise dark apartment, Thor looked ethereal and mundane, godly and so very human, like only things on Midgard could ever be. 

Timely and timeless. There and nowhere, all at once. 

Loki sighed, shut his eyes. Fell asleep to the cadence of Thor’s breath. 

IV.

Sometimes Jane was there. 

Those days, she and Thor shared Loki’s guest bedroom. Apparently she didn’t know that Thor didn’t actually  _ live _ there, or contributed to anything around the place. He just sauntered in when he pleased, ate Loki’s food, shared Loki’s space, like he  _ had _ no space, like everything Loki owned, including himself, was Thor’s too. 

Those days, she walked around the apartment smiling, wearing panties and a Midgardian men’s shirt - Thor’s, he thought - opening cabinets and kissing Thor on the lips and being something out of a fairytale for his dear brother, while Loki just watched. While Loki just stood in the shadow of Thor’s brilliance, smile and love, as usual. 

Some things, apparently, never changed. 

V.

Some things  _ did,  _ though. 

Because when she wasn’t there, Loki would wake up at two in the morning and Thor would be shuffling his way into Loki’s bed. Or he’d be preparing to go to bed and Thor would already be there, shirtless, waiting, like they were six and scared; like nothing had changed over all of those years. Like Thor didn’t  _ know _ . 

But that was the thing, right? Loki wasn’t sure Thor knew. He could be a clueless bastard sometimes. 

And then again, wasn’t that one of Fate’s cruelests pranks? 

He always barely slept. At least until Thor reached out and embraced him, like he could encapsulate him whole and be, in his own accord, a home. Asgard in a person: golden, timeless, perfect. 

Those days, Loki slept better than usual. 

A shame they never lasted. 

VI.

He had already worked as a cashier on Walmart. Now he worked at a record’s store - much more interesting, soulful, Midgard’s music. It was truly art in a way that didn’t seek perfection, but a fugacious presentation of a moment, a fleck of time in all its diverse facets, and wasn’t that perfect on its own accord, too? 

But that meant he did still have some  _ friends _ , if he could call them that, around the place still. 

Thor offered to accompany Loki, but he always ended up wandering around and bringing things Loki didn’t need and certainly couldn’t afford on daily basis, but would always make an effort to get anyway, because Thor was an idiot, but Loki didn’t want to explain that being a prince in Asgard meant  _ nothing _ on Midgard; that he had no money and no powers to help him because SHIELD took it all away in exchange for his freedom; that he worked nine-to-five jobs for a small apartment and had been wearing second-hand clothes that made him look like an  _ emo _ , whatever the fuck that meant - he ended up being coached into adopting the hair and the liner, too, because his colleague said it would make it look like he knew about music, and right she was - just so he could also afford that peach shampoo Thor liked so much. 

He also didn’t want to be pitied, or a charity case. For anybody, on that account. 

“Hey,” Ethan approached him while he waited on the line, and Loki opened up a smile. 

“Hi! How are you doing?” 

“I’m fine,” Ethan’s smile was very shy, a little awkward. “How are you? I only knew that you left the day after, man.”

“Yes, I.” Loki bit his lip. “I had a better offer. Less hours, more stable pay, you know.” 

“That’s why the look?” He pointed at Loki’s converses, his black jeans, henley. 

Loki felt a little embarrassed. He used to be so put together, so composed. “Yes. It’s a record store. The look happens to help with sales.”

“I get it.” Ethan chuckled. “Good for you, man. Just… I wanted, before you left, and never got the chance, and now you’re here, so…” He scratched the back of his neck. 

“Yes?” 

“I wonder if you’d go out with me.” He said all in a rush. “I mean. Coffee, dinner, anything. Something.” 

And Ethan was… handsome. He was lean, like Loki himself; he tended to wear comic-inspired t-shirts and jeans, but he had nice, light skin, baby blue eyes and dirty blond hair, and it was all so  _ easy _ around him. There was no home, no memory, no complication; it was an out. A new road, new everything. The unfamiliar calling. 

“Loki!” And Karma always came to collect its due, didn’t it? “Who is this?” 

“Ethan, this is… Thor.” 

A thousand things went through Ethan’s eyes seeing the blond man so familiar around Loki. 

Thor smiled, his eyes also narrowing despite it, and offered Ethan a hand. “Pleased to meet you.” 

And Loki knew what Ethan was thinking, what he was assuming. In a way, he thought, Thor probably knew too. 

He couldn’t say whose decision it was not to correct the faulty assumptions, but. 

But. 

Ethan smiled back at Thor, and then at Loki. “Pleased to meet you too. I… have to go to work.” He looked around as if looking for something to do. “See you around?” 

“Yes.” Loki answered with a tired smile. “See you around.” 

Even when he was king of something, he was never king of himself. 

VII. 

After Ethan’s first call - probably got his number from the employee file - Thor was there practically every day. 

He asked, and Loki explained,  _ adoptive brother _ , and everything was settled. 

Their first date had been nice. 

Ethan took him to a nice, sort of hipster bar. They drank bitter and sweet cocktails, they talked about menial things like work, likes and dislikes. Loki had no strong opinion on nothing of Midg- _ Earth _ , because it was just. Not home. 

And then they walked back to Loki’s apartment and Ethan kissed him. Sweet, thin lips over Loki’s, hands squeezing his waist into nothing, into desire and void and a  _ hunger _ that Loki himself could barely remember freely feeling. 

He put his own hands around Ethan’s neck, smelling his nice cologne, and kissed him back. 

And then he bid his goodbyes and opened his door, facing Thor from his first step in. It was dark and the TV was on. 

He shut the door, took off his shoes and left his keys on the little llama shaped dish. Toed his way through the fluffy carpet and sat beside Thor, tucking his feet underneath himself. 

“Was that Ethan? The supermarket guy?” Thor broke the silence.

Loki answered with a absentminded hum. 

“Were you on a date?” 

“Yes.” 

A beat passed. 

“Was it good?” 

He pondered. “It was… nice. Ethan is nice.” 

Thor chuckled darkly. “You’re not settling for  _ nice _ .” 

And that? That hurt. 

“I’m going to bed.” Loki stood up and walked to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He didn’t bother changing his clothes or anything. 

He just claimed the space - that was his in the first place, thank you very much - and fell asleep almost immediately, face planted on his pillow,  _ Thor’s _ pillow, on his bed. 

VIII.

Loki’s bedroom had been decidedly locked when he went to bed - yet, he woke up to Thor’s arm around his waist, much tighter and heavier than Ethan ever could. 

Thor smelled of sweat and beer and sunshine. He smelled foul, like an asgardian man should. He smelled like home. 

Loki slept. 

IX.

He woke up to the smell of waffles and coffee. 

His kitchen had good on the table, ready and warm, and flowers on a glass vase. 

“Good morning,” Was all Thor offered him in response. His own strawberry pop-tarts settled in a dish on the counter. 

“Wha-?” Loki was confused. Really confused. Especially when Thor moved over and kissed his forehead, nothing asked. 

“Eat your breakfast.” He said, and went back to the stove. 

Loki didn’t even know his brother could cook. 

He sat down and ate.

X.

Things changed after that. 

Thor brought groceries by himself, asked if he wanted anything before leaving, got them takeout. 

He made breakfast, and asked Loki on walks and generally just  _ out _ , for a coffee or dinner or anything.

By nightfall they would be huddled together on the couch, but Thor would actively put his arm around Loki’s shoulders, pulling him close, tucking his feet underneath the blond’s thighs instead of Loki’s own. 

And when it was time to go to sleep, he would hold Loki’s close, spooning him, hand over Loki’s quivering stomach, nose glued to the nape of his neck, and that was a line they had never crossed before. 

That was a line they had never crossed before. 

That was a line that apparently they were crossing. 

XI.

Loki thought he was alone - Thor had been away for a while again, no explanation - so he was obviously startled when a hand grappled his shoulder in shower. 

“Easy,” The voice came familiar as his own. Thor was smiling, and very very naked. They hadn’t been naked in each other’s presence in a long while. 

Thor looked… like the veritable God he was. 

“What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like?” Thor sounded amused. 

“We’re not children anymore, Thor.” Loki said, but also refused completely to back down and look shy or embarrassed. 

“No. We’re not.” He said, simply. Mysterious in a way that wasn’t very Thor-like. 

“Thor,” Loki protested, but had no strength to fight him. 

He couldn’t, wouldn’t, because Thor put his big hands around Loki’s hips and put himself on his knees, forehead resting on his lower belly. “We’re not children anymore, Loki.” He looked up, right into his eyes, something grave and raw about him. “We are not.” 

He couldn’t help how his cock started stirring. “We can’t-” 

“This is Earth, brother,” And the way he avoided Midgard, it was truly a brand new world. He kissed Loki’s hip, lips brushing the trimmed hairs of his crotch. “I wanted to kill Ethan.” 

“Fuck,” Loki’s hands went to Thor’s hair, pulling a little, maybe even scratching his scalp, he wasn’t sure. All he could feel was his lips against his skin, dangerously closer to his chub. 

His nose touched it, and Thor just stayed there. Breathing him in. “I plan on it.” His words cut through him like a flaming dagger right through his gut. 

Desperation took him as pulled Thor up from the floor and into his embrace, lips finding his roughly, teeth clashing and skin being immediately scratched by the rough beard, but he couldn’t care less as Thor’s hands found his back, his hips, skin meeting skin in trails of the lava rivers of Muspelheim on his skin. 

He started to hook his legs around Thor but the other Asgardian wouldn’t let him, turning him around against the tiled wall, one hand cupping his burning erection, tilting his hips towards his own so his erection would be nestled between his asscheeks. 

Loki gasped as Thor thrust between his cheeks a couple of times before kneeling again, face buried on his ass, tongue licking flat over his asshole, making Loki moan at the same time that Thor gasped, as if he was just as eager as him to touch Loki, to taste him, hands squeezing his thighs beyond what was precisely comfortable, but Loki couldn’t care  _ less _ , he just wanted  _ him _ , to taste him, to have him. 

Loki, no matter how much they took away his powers and his royalty, he was still a double prince, still a Frost Giant. Glaringly not human. So, on that account, when it came to his body, all he needed was a thought and everything was sturdier, softer, looser. He wanted Thor and he wanted Thor  _ now. _

“Hurry, Thor, stop teasing-” He pleaded, but pushed his hips back against his face nonetheless. 

“Hush, I still have to-” 

“No you don’t. I’m ready.” He offered the sight of it, ready and glistening. 

“By the love of-” He stood up, a hand on Loki’s lower belly to tilt his hips just  _ right _ , and he hesitated no more, simply making his way inside Loki’s body as if he had always belonged there. 

And, in a way, he did. 

Thunder rolled outside with every push into the snug heat, the contrast incredible against the cold tiles and warm water falling over them. He made sounds and didn’t eve notice himself actually making ice or fire as well. 

And when they came, they came together, the whole building clattering under the booming sounds from the sky, as Thor irreversibly spilled himself inside of Loki, making way to what could never be changed ever again. 

XII. 

Afterwards Thor brought them towels, drying Loki with unprecedented tenderness and got him to the couch. They were both naked underneath the cheap towel robes from Walmart, and Thor brought him some instant capuccino - good stuff, sweet, despite not being the real thing - before sitting with an arm around Loki, fitting him there like he had never  _ not _ . 

“Should we talk?” Loki asked him after a while. 

“About what?” Thor questioned, sipping on his ale. 

Loki hesitated. Was there something to talk about? “I don’t know.” 

Thor didn’t speak for a while, eyes on the TV. “You are home.” He said, simply. “You are  _ my _ home. Not Asgard, not the distant memory of mother or father.  _ You _ were home for me for a long,  _ long _ time, and I love you. I just had not understood how much until I saw you with Ethan.” 

Loki chuckled. “You were always a jealous sod.” 

“I wanted to tear his eyes out.” He growled, eyes sparkling electricity. 

“You are my home as well.” Loki let his head lean on Thor’s shoulder. “I love you too.” 

XIII. 

Thor walked around the apartment as if he owned it. But now, though, now he  _ did _ . 

They never got around to moving apartments, neither did they see the need. 

Loki got a cat - and of course the bugger liked Thor the best -, and a new job, now at a startup, as a manager, and he both earned more and enjoyed himself more. Thor kept on working for the Avengers initiative - not that he needed to, since Stark was more than happy to pay him for existing for the rest of his life - and now he bought food, gifts, dates. 

But it wasn’t really about buying anything - Lord knows they never bought anything anyway when in Asgard - but that he cared. That he took care of Loki, like he took care of him. That there was a reciprocity, and not invisibility. 

It took them a hundred human lifetimes to find their peace in one of the simplest, like they should. But at least, home had always been right beside them, which made living in Midgard a whole lot easier. 

“I was wrong.” Thor brought him out of his thoughts, eyes on him on the darkness of the TV light. 

“What?”

“You’re not a Rachel.” Thor’s smile was everything. “You’re a Monica.” 

He hummed. “Is that right?” Loki cocked his head, trying to bring some of the old Loki back, some cunning and mirth that never really left him, just took another space. “That makes you a Chandler, instead of a Joey.” Because Ross could go suck no a cactus’ dick. 

Thor thought about it for a little while. “I can live with that.” 

Loki smiled, tucked himself against Thor a little more, chasing his warmth and being welcomed by it. “Me too.” He let his eyes shut, hearing the thunder inside the ribcage underneath his ear. “Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
